


Just Enough

by youcallherhephanie



Series: Our Sweet Memories [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Confessions, M/M, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallherhephanie/pseuds/youcallherhephanie
Summary: Steve and Billy are soulmates. Steve just doesn't know how he can love Billy when he's hurt the kids so much. And it's tearing him up.With the prompt: "It's just hard for me to forgive you after everything that's happened."





	Just Enough

So, to make a very long story short, Billy and Steve were soulmates.

Steve couldn’t really remember the specific moment where he just _knew_, but it had grown to the point where anytime the two were away, he’d get a sickness in him and the tattoo on his shoulder would start itching.

You see, soulmates were bonded through tattoos; located anywhere on the body, a pair would have their own specific design unique to only them. And when you and your soulmate were close, your tattoo would warm, almost thump with excitement at the proximity of the person who shared your soul, who would always be by your side.

So when Steve found out it was Billy, he was a little disappointed.

Not because it was _Billy_ per se, because yes, he was handsome (_really_ handsome, Steve admitted that to himself far too often), and Steve was sure he had a stellar personality under all that anger, but, he couldn’t forgive Billy for what he’d done to the kids, to Max and Lucas.__

_ _It was something he couldn’t just let go of. The frightened looks on their faces, the worried glances when they’d seen his face (you know, after being beaten in). If Steve was honest, he wasn’t all that upset about the whole fight between him and Billy, didn’t care anymore about the bruises that’d had to heal for a few weeks._ _

_ _And secretly, deep down, Steve _liked_ Billy. Liked how his hair fell into his face, how he always smiled so wide after scoring a shot in basketball, liked how he bantered with Steve in their shared classes. He liked that._ _

_ _But he _didn’t_ like someone who got violent with kids and was, unfortunately, racist._ _

_ _So that’s what brought him to this point now, standing in a junkyard, scraps of metal and old, broken cars surrounding him as Billy confessed his feelings. And he had to go and tell him why he _didn’t_ want him._ _

_ _“I can’t.” Steve looked into Billy’s eyes when he answered, he couldn’t not look at him when the boy’s gaze was hot on his face. “It’s just- it’s hard for me to forgive you after everything you’ve done.”_ _

_ _And Billy, for the first time Steve had ever seen, went completely still and quiet. Guilt and rejection shone on his face, a sadness hanging in his eyes._ _

_ _But, no anger or rage. It deflated out of him as his shoulders slumped, posture drooping a bit. _ _

_ _“Is it cause I beat your face in?” Billy’s voice spoke after a moment, low and raspy. _ _

_ _“No. I’m not upset by that anymore, I’d probably do the same if I’d been in your situation.” Steve shrugged, hoping to pull on a face of normalcy in this situation. “It doesn’t have to do with that. It’s with the _kids_. You’ve been bullying them and hurting them and... and you’re singling out Lucas all cause he’s-”_ _

_ _“Hey. Hey! Woah- I never picked on Lucas just cause he happens to be black,” Billy’s face pinches, voice rising as he talks. His face fell. “You really think that low of me, Harrington?”_ _

_ _“Then what was it, huh? You’re just hurting and scaring these kids when they’ve done _nothing_ wrong to you? Picking fights with someone smaller-”_ _

_ _“Look, I know! I know! And you know what, Stevie? I grew balls and apologised to each one of those kids. ‘Cause _yeah_, I was a dick that night. But I sat Lucas down and talked to him about how my old man was hammering me down because Max was hanging around him, and of course what daddy says, goes.” _ _

_ _He was pretty sure Billy spat out the words, in disgust with Steve or his own father, Steve didn’t know. He was gobsmacked though. Because Billy had _apologised_ and turned out not to be as much of a prideful asshole as he’d thought he’d be._ _

_ _He couldn’t say anything else because Billy was speaking again. _ _

_ _“Listen, I’m... I’m sorry for giving you so much shit. I’m getting better and honest to god, I don’t hate you Steve. I want us to be friends, heck, _more_ than that, but I just... I don’t know.” His hands were shaking. Steve could see it from how Billy was trying to grasp onto something but couldn’t get anything better than his jacket._ _

_ _Stepping forward and close to him, Steve held onto his hands, thumbs drawing circles on the knuckles. _ _

_ _“I didn’t know you’d apologised to the kids, or that you were...” _getting better_ he didn’t add. He didn’t really know what _to do_. It was all happening so quickly and with so many emotions. He could _feel_ the burn of his tattoo on his shoulder._ _

_ _Steve met Billy’s gaze and offered him a smile. _ _

_ _“Listen I- I also like you, and wanna be friends and more than that and- god this is not smooth at all.” He laughed breathily. Billy’s fingers tightened on his hands, and he looked at Steve behind wet lashes. “I want to work for us to get better. We’re soulmates and I want that to _mean_ something for us.” _ _

_ _And Billy gave him such a bright and hopeful look, Steve nearly pulled him into a kiss then and there. But he didn’t. Because they would work towards that point together, slowly._ _

_ _Instead, Billy interlocked their fingers, hands clasped tightly. “...Okay, yeah. Me too. I want that.”_ _

_ _And Steve smiled at him, leaning down so that their foreheads pressed together and breathed in deeply. He didn’t know exactly how long it’d take for the two to trust each other completely and be comfortable with one another, but _knowing_ that things would get better._ _

_ _Well, that was enough._ _


End file.
